


The Consequences of Untimely Universe-Hopping

by Cloudnine101



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV), The Legend of Sleepy Hollow - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudnine101/pseuds/Cloudnine101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Abbie Mills went back in time, and then vanished.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequences of Untimely Universe-Hopping

There isn't much to find about Grace Abigail Mills, on the Internet. Jenny isn't all that surprised. Abbie's always kept herself to herself - been a good little girl. Maybe the trait's hereditary - maybe it's just they way they were raised. The point is, when she types the name in, she finds precisely nothing. Not a birth certificate, not an arrest record, not...anything.

Abbie Mills went back in time, and then vanished.

Jenny isn't giving up that easily. She isn't a quitter - not with Abbie's books on the table. Abbie wouldn't have given up. She _wouldn't_.

So, Jennifer Mills sits in the basement, well into the night - but it's just a long list of dead ends, and wrong time periods, and papers that her blurred eyes can't decipher.

After a while, Hawley brings her coffee. Jenny doesn't thank him - she doesn't have the time. She smiles, though. He seems to get the message. When he returns, he has another pile of books with him.

Two hours later, they find their first lead - their only lead. Hawley's the one who digs it up; leaning over her shoulder, breath hot against her skin, he points out the link.

_Why don't you try that?_

Jenny rolls her eyes.

She clicks on it anyway.

 

_Marriage License - no. 284_

_State of _ _ , County _ _ ._

_According to the Rites of your Church, provided there be no lawful cause to obstruct the same, according to the Constitution and Laws of this State; and for so doing this shall be your sufficient license._

_Given under my hand and seal, the eighteenth day of July, 1826._

_Reverend Jonathan Hawley._

__ __

_I hereby certify that, on the nineteenth day of July, 1826, Mr Ichabod Crane and Miss Abigail Mills were joined together in the bans of holy matrimony._

 

Jenny stares at the screen, fingers frozen over the keys.

Behind her, Hawley whistles.

_Well, I never._

She couldn't have put it better herself.

 

_Abigail Crane was, essentially, an activist. A fierce believer in women's rights, she campaigned for the vote throughout her life, despite the difficulties this brought to herself and her family. Together with her husband, Ichabod Crane, she fought fiercely for many years._

_Crane also worked to abolish slavery, with equal passion. She helped to lead an abolitionist movement, which contributed to the criminalisation of trade in 1808, and the eventual abolition of slavery in the United States in 1865._

_Crane's date of birth is not known; however, it is speculated to be around 1790, or possibly later. She died in January, 1850. Her husband passed away two months later._

_With Ichabod Crane, she had two children. Her eldest child, Henry Abraham Crane, was born in 1827. Her daughter was brought into the world two years later, and was named Jennifer._

_Want to know more about this topic?_

_Other people have searched-_

_ Ichabod Crane _

_ Henry Abraham Crane _

_ Jennifer Grace Crane _

 

Jenny snaps the lid shut, leans back in the chair, and laughs.


End file.
